New Universe (Memories)
by McWizardX
Summary: What if everything started out different? If Ash was on time to get his pokemon? Would he have met Misty? Would there be romance between the two? This fic is about a New Universe in which Ash is more mature and especially in his dealings with Misty.


New Universe (Memories) 

Some days I have nothing to do. On such days I start to think about varies things. Today when I was just sitting around in the living room I started to think about the past. I always wondered if it would've been different if I weren't there fishing by the river that fateful day. I often ask myself, "Misty, what would NOW be like if I decided to fish elsewhere? Would my future be any different?" I think things would've been the same no matter what. It's the little things that probably would change. I believe in fate and maybe it is my fate to be where I am today. Still, believing in fate doesn't mean you can't look back on the past. Yes, that faithful day when it all began. 

***** 

Ash was second in line with only Gary in front of him. After Gary got his pokemon he quietly exited and headed straight for his car. Ash glanced at him while he drove off starting his adventure. 

Prof. Oak: Okay who's next? Oh it's you Ash. This is a first come first serve basis, what type of Pokemon would you like? 

Ash: Hm, well after watching your tutorial tape many times I think I want something a bit more than fire, grass, or water type. Can you give me something like electric type? 

Prof. Oak scratched his head a bit. He carefully looked over what pokemon he had and carefully selected a few. 

Prof. Oak: How's about an Electabuzz? Maybe a Magnamite? I know why not a Voltorb? 

Ash shook his head no to all the choices. An Electabuzz doesn't support any evolutions that he may want, a Magnamite just seemed weird to have for a first pokemon, and a Voltorb blows up too much. 

Prof. Oak: Well I do have one more but I doubt you might want that. I was just saving this just in case there wasn't anymore pokemon left for anyone. 

Prof. Oak opened up a secret compartment of his storage matrix and out emerged a pokeball. The pokeball opened up to reveal a Pikachu. 

Ash: I hear Pikachu's are very hard to train. They may not always be so obedient to their trainer. 

Pikachu looked at Ash slightly annoyed. 

Ash: I bet your like that aren't you Pikachu. Prof. Oak stand back okay. 

Prof. Oak: Ash what are you planning on doing? 

Ash: Just a little psychological theory. Okay Pikachu, shock me! Give it all ya got! You probably hate humans so just release your anger on me! Come'on I can take it!! 

Pikachu sparked up and shocked Ash. Ash closed his eyes and endured the heavy electrical blow. Pikachu carefully watched Ash's expression. What is this weird human trying to prove anyway? Pikachu lowered the voltage till he finally stopped. Ash stood still and slowly opened his eyes. Pikachu looked at him strangely but not hateful anymore. It jumped on Ash's shoulder and started to sniff around. 

Ash: I thought you didn't like humans? 

Ash reached for his bag and took out an apple. He handed it to Pikachu and Pikachu gladly accepted. 

Ash: You can have part of my breakfast. Consider it part of our friendship. 

Pikachu smiled, this human seemed better than the ones he met up before. This human seemed gentle and calm, kinda warm hearted. 

***** 

Ash traveled out on the dirt path on his way to Viridian City. Pikachu walked beside him happily accepting his new trainer friend. 

Ash: Pikachu, don't consider me just a trainer but a friend okay. First of I can tell you hate to be in Pokeballs so you don't have to be in one. Now, as we travel through here, I guess we should go capture some pokemon so you can have a pokemon friend to talk to. 

Pikachu smiled and nodded. Along the way Ash spotted a pidgey pecking at the ground. 

Ash: Well we all have to start somewhere right. 

Pikachu dashed right at the pidgey and performed a thundershock. It was a critical hit and fainted the pidgey. 

Ash: Opps, didn't expect that. Lets try another. 

Pikachu continued on but all the pokemon seem to faint before Ash could throw a pokeball. 

Ash: I know this is all good for experience but catching a Pokemon would be just as great. 

Pikachu returned to Ash's side slightly painting. 

Ash: Tired? Well I know. 

Ash picked up a rock on the ground and threw it up into the tree trying to knock some of the apples off. One stray rock flew off and hit a spearow on the head. The spearow got angry and called for its family. There were several spearows that flew by the hit one and started to fly towards Ash. 

Ash: My my, what a lot of spearows. 

Ash wasn't at all scared of the great amounts of spearows flying around he even enjoyed the challenge. They all started to flutter above Ash readying an all out attack. Ash slightly grinned and waited for their attack. 

Ash: . . . lots of experience . . . 

Just as Ash thought, the Spearows would follow some type of flying V formation when attacking. Pikachu sent out a thundershock to the center of each wave and the center would shock the others within their formation. The spearows flew away, defeated, and out classed. 

Ash: Way to go Pikachu! 

Ash smiled and lightly hugged Pikachu for the job well done. 

Ash: Haa haa haa, maybe reaching our goal isn't too far from here. 

Ash walked further down till he saw a small waterfall. 

Ash: That's nice. I wonder what types of water pokemon are down there. 

Pikachu was slightly tired from his fights so Ash was carrying him on his arms. When Ash turned towards the direction of the dirt trail he didn't see the out grown root below him. He tripped and tried to regain his balance. He wobbled a bit backward and the slightly wet ground made him fall right into the waterfall. 

Ash: Yaaaaaaaahhhhhh oh no!!! 

Ash fell down the waterfall and started swim around underwater for a bit. The strong currents pushed him further down till he grabbed onto a line. 

Misty thought she caught a gyrados considering how heavy it was but with a big reel in she found a boy at the end of her line. 

Misty: Oh it's just a stupid kid! 

Ash lay down on the ground and smiled. 

Ash: I'm not that stupid. 

Then Ash winked at her. Some how Misty felt a reaction towards Ash, she blushed deep red and felt like covering her face. Ash got up and looked around, then back at Misty. He lightly glanced at her but then saw something shinning in the background. It looked like a bird pokemon that had a rainbow trail. It was so amazing but Ash couldn't tell what it was. Ash asked himself, "was this a mark of something?" 

Ash: So, which way is Viridian? 

Misty: Um, that way. You're cute. 

Ash: What was that? I think my ears could have gotten plugged. 

Misty quickly pointed towards his Pikachu. 

Misty: Oh your Pikachu is cute. 

Ash: Yup he is. Anyway thanks for pulling me up there. I'll see ya around. 

Misty quickly rushed right in front of Ash preventing him from going any further. 

Misty: Oh um, I got a bike. Maybe we should go together. 

Misty pointed towards her bike. Ash scratched his head and looked back at Misty. 

Ash: Um, that's a one seater. 

Misty: Well I'm not that big so I'll just lean in and . . . 

Ash: Um, Miss, you're bigger than me. 

On further observation Misty was atleast 2 inches taller than Ash. She couldn't see this detail because just looking at Ash had her blushing. 

Ash: I wouldn't want to be a bother. 

Misty: No bother at all. Lets go! 

Misty insisted and Ash ended up riding with Misty on her bike. It was awkward to be sitting on a bike holding onto Misty just to keep balance. Thanks to the bike ride they were in Viridian before nightfall, the two headed straight for the pokemon center to let their pokemon recharge. 

Misty: So you say your from Pallet. That's pretty nice, a small town right? 

Ash: Yup, kinda peaceful. 

Misty: I wouldn't mind living there one day. 

Joy: Your pokemon are all charged up! 

Ash headed straight for the counter and picked up his Pikachu just then the phone started to ring, it was Prof. Oak. Prof. Oak was amazed that Ash made it to Viridian so quickly and updated his statues with the other trainers that were also from Pallet. Ash told about seeing a bird type pokemon that flew with a rainbow trail. Prof. Oak didn't believe Ash but told him about the local saying about it. "See the Ho-oh in the air, have a love to share, with affection to the one you care." 

Ash: Prof. Oak, that sounds like a poem that love struck hippie would make. 

Prof. Oak: Well its just a rhyme made to remember the great superstitious rainbow that a Ho-oh has. Its been known that those who are under the rainbow of a Ho-oh fall in love with the person they are with. 

Ash: Thank goodness I wasn't with Gary ha ha ha ha ha!! 

Prof. Oak: Nasty joke Ash. Anyway my pizza is here so I'll be going. Contact me anything you want. 

The screen shut off, Ash hung up the phone and sat back next to Misty. 

Misty: Had a call? 

Ash: Just my Professor wanting to know my progress. 

Misty: I see . . . um Ash I was wondering if we could . . . 

Just then the lights went out. There was a crashing sound from the sunroof then smog filled the air. 

Jessie: Prepare for trouble! 

James: And make it double! 

Ash, Misty, and the Nurse Joy on duty watched the full Team Rocket intro. Joy quickly started up the centers emergency transportation process while Ash and Misty faced off against Team Rocket. 

Ash: Do you think a fancy entrance like that could impress me? I've seen better from Power Rangers! 

James: How dare you mock us! You'll pay! 

Jessie: This kid needs to know what Team Rocket is all about! 

Jessie and James took out their pokemon, Ekans and Koffing. Pikachu jumped by Ash's side and carefully squared off with Team Rocket. 

Misty: I can help! 

Ash: Don't worry, I want you to run for it as quickly as you can. 

Misty: But I want to help you. 

Ash: And I want you to be safe! 

Misty stood still in a slight shock. What did Ash mean by that? 

Ash: Go on, get going. I'll be alright. Trust me. 

Now it was a matter of trust. Misty slightly inched away and then started to run out of the building. Ash and Pikachu rushed right at Team Rocket. Pikachu performed a few tackle attacks but nothing electrical. Ash had a game plan going and awaited for Team Rocket's mistake. 

Jessie: How pathetic, does this Pikachu only know how to do tackle? 

James: Lets play around with him. Koffing do your smog attack. 

Ash: Joy is all the pokemon transported? 

Joy: Yeah! 

Ash: Run for it! Get out quickly! 

The room started to fill up with Koffings smog. Joy ran out of the facility as quick as she could and Ash's plan was about to take in effect. 

Ash: Okay, we gotta be quick about this Pikachu but where we go. Pikachu! Thunderbolt!! 

The thunderbolt shinned even in the darkest of the smog. The attack hit Koffing and started to do massive amounts of damage. Pikachu carefully watched his attack and increased the voltage, Ash realized what was going to happen next. As soon as Koffing looked ready to explode Ash grabbed Pikachu and covered him up. There was a massive explosion that blew up the entire pokemon center. The roof was gone and some bits and pieces of the wall remained. Officer Jenny arrived at the scene to look at what happened. Team Rocket was sent flying away right back into their balloon and they floated away swearing revenge on Ash. 

Misty rushed over to the remains of the Pokemon Center trying to find Ash. 

Misty: Ash? Ash!? Where are you Ash? 

Not too far away some of the rubble started to move. Ash rose from the debris dirty from the dust and slightly bruised and scratched. 

Misty: Ash!! Are you hurt? 

Ash smiled at Misty and stood up confidently. 

Ash: I'm alright, don't worry. 

Misty saw the side of Ash's head started to bleed. A small stream of blood streamed down and dripped on Ash's clothing. Pikachu was safe with barely any dust on him. 

Misty: Oh my your bleeding. 

Ash checked, he continued smiling and wiped the blood right off. 

Ash: Nah its nothing. 

Misty was still concerned, she reached into her bag and took out her old red cloth that she use to tie her hair with when it was still long. She wiped it on Ash and then tied it around his head. 

Ash: What's this, a new head band look? 

Misty: I guess so. 

Ash took off his cap and attached it to his belt. 

Ash: I'll wear my cap only in battle. Anywhere else I'll wear this. 

Misty smiled back and gave Ash a hug. 

Ash: Ouch. Not so tight, I'm still kinda bruised up. 

Misty: Sorry. 

Pikachu smiled too, for the first time in his pokemon life he felt totally okay with humans. He never saw humans act so friendly to himself and to one another. 

***** 

A few days were spent within the Viridian Forest trying to get to Pewter. Ash had caught a Butterfree and a Pidgeot while traveling around. During a bug war between Butterfrees and Beedrills Ash helped the Butterfrees retain their nest and one joined up with him. The Pidgeot he caught was by chance. It was flying about looking for prey when Pikachu saw it and shocked it. Ash captured it moments later and Pidgeot became his pokemon. Now that they were out of the forest and in Pewter they met a middle aged man selling rocks on the outskirts of the city. He seemed friendly and directed them to the pokemon center. He also gave clues on how to beat Brock but Ash figured out a plan. 

Ash entered the pokemon gym look around. He sensed the presence of someone but he couldn't see that person. 

Ash: Hello! I'm here for a Pokemon Match for the Boulder Badge! 

Lights shinned from the side and there sat Brock meditating. 

Brock: Welcome. So you're here for a boulder badge. Then you'll have to beat me first. 

Ash gave out a cocky laugh and smile. He got into his ready stance and waited for the challenge. 

Brock: A Pikachu huh. Your Pikachu's at its cutest state, it can't win!! 

Ash: Ha! Maybe you should spend less time in the dark otherwise your eyes will remain squinted. 

Brock: I'm not squinting. 

Ash: Oh my gosh, see what happens when you spend too much time in the dark! 

Brock got hyped up by the taunting and activated the special terrain for battle. Both Ash and Brock stood at their trainer's box and got ready to battle. 

Brock: Two pokemon each! 

Ash: Fine with me! I'll start off with Pikachu! 

Brock: I see, well Onix go!! 

There was a great size difference, for one thing was Onix was a giant rock pokemon and Pikachu seemed like an ant compared to it. Pikachu wasn't scared, he was confident with the skills he and Ash acquired over time. This would be the match that proved their power. 

Ash: Stay calm Pikachu. Even if electricity can't hurt Onix you must rely on your speed to win this. 

Brock stood proud of his giant rock types, a nearly invincible team of offense and defense. 

Ash: Since you made all the rules I request one. I request free switching of Pokemon during in and out of battle. 

Brock: Fine with me, I'll see how good you really are. 

Ash: Are you sure you can see anything? 

Brock's anger rose and he reacted just as Ash wanted him to. Brock yelled out a tackle attack, Pikachu moved out of the way just in time. 

Ash: Hang in there, this will work. 

Onix kept trying to tackle Pikachu but it was a hard target to hit. Five minutes passed and Pikachu was trapped in a rocky corner. 

Brock: I think you ran out of options. Tackle it now!! 

Ash: Pikachu return GO PIDGEOT SAND ATTACK!!! 

Before Onix hit Pikachu a blinding sand attack stopped Onix and Pikachu was able to escape. 

Brock: That's double teaming. That's against the rules. 

Ash: You said free switching is allowed, Pikachu doesn't go in Pokeballs and he didn't attack Onix but returned towards me when I said so. Then I called Pidgeot to attack Onix so in reality its all legal if you come to think about. 

Brock chuckled lightly, he never knew anyone that had such a sophisticated strategy. Brock thought he seen every type of trainers there ever were, the offensive, defensive, and both, he realized Ash was different. The battle continued on with Onix blinded with sand. 

Brock: Blinding Onix won't win you the battle. Bird types are weak against rock type. 

Ash: Pidgeot return, go Pikachu! 

Pikachu rushed in again and got ready to battle. 

Brock: Electrical types are even weaker against rock types! You have no chance in winning. 

Ash: Can you actually see that? 

Once again Brock got angry and yelled for his Onix to start tackle Pikachu down. Pikachu had full advantage now with Onix wild swings that appeared to be almost random. It could slightly see Pikachu and sense him but Pikachu was a hard enough target without the sand attack disadvantage. 

Brock: This may take awhile but you have no offense against me so I will win this. 

Ash: We'll see about that, if you know what I mean. Pikachu go on and try out our new plan. 

Pikachu continued to jump around in a frenzy of agility, Onix kept attack in a frantic manner trying to win the battle. Once again Pikachu was trapped within a rocky corner. Just as Onix tried to attack Pikachu jumped up and grabbed onto part of its rocky body. With a quick jump it dashed up Onix's body and on top of its head. 

Brock: Wait a minute . . . Onix don't!! 

It was too late, Onix had instinctively swung to hit Pikachu and the last possible second Pikachu jumped out of the way and Onix hit self, defeat itself. 

Brock: . . . amazing . . . a total type disadvantage, level disadvantage, size disadvantage and still he manages to win without a single scratch on his pokemon. What a unique kid. 

***** 

Ash leaned against a tree staring up into the night sky. He thought about his recent accomplishments in is journey to becoming a Pokemon Master. He now has four badges and had to go through great lengths to get a few. He has new pokemon that all chose to be with him. It was good to have as many different types and Ash certainly had that advantage, now it was just training them to be more than just pokemon. He closes his eyes and remembers how he got his second badge the cascade badge. It was a rather strange twist as they got to the city and to the gym Ash found out that Misty was the gym leader there along with three other sisters. The three sisters all challenged Ash to a battle and lost. Misty stepped up as the last obstacle between Ash and his badge. It proved tough but Misty wanted to see how good Ash really was. Though it was a close battle Ash won his badge and Misty became very proud of him. Brock also joined in on Ash's journeys and tried to supply him with necessary advice to give him that extra edge. Another marvel was when Ash received his third badge from a veteran war hero named Lt. Surg. At first it looked nearly impossible that Ash would win, a Pikachu VS a Raichu. Despite the great difference Pikachu emerged victorious effortlessly. Continuing along Ash set his butterfree go so it could find a partner and form a family. The fourth badge was very difficult at first. There was a strange twist between Ash and Sabrina the Saffron Gym Leader. Even with Sabrina's great power Ash manages to defeat Sabrina but Sabrina wasn't satisfied with the lost. She threw everyone out of the gym and sealed with a psychic force field. Ash was determined to get the badge so he traveled to the Pokemon Tower to capture a ghost pokemon. With a ghost pokemon on hand Ash manages to get in Sabrina's gym and defeat her once again. The Haunter that Ash caught had a reaction to Sabrina and thus returned Sabrina to a normal person once again. Now with four badges under his belt Ash continues on to became better and stronger. 

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see Misty looking down at him. He smiled, stretched, and yawns at the sight of her. 

Misty: If your sleepy maybe its time to go to bed. 

Ash: I was just thinking about our recent accomplishments. 

Misty sat down on the tree next to him. 

Misty: Well it was all your accomplishments we didn't do much. 

Ash: Nah. Both you and Brock did plenty. Our accomplishments, its our accomplishments. So how's Pikachu and the rest of my pokemon? 

Misty: They're resting by the fire near Brock. Brock's already asleep, I guess he's tired from all this hiking on this dusty trail. 

Ash: It is rough. Shouldn't you be resting too? You had just as a hard day as we did. 

Misty looked down at the fire, she was tired, but she couldn't found any rest sleeping in her sleeping bag. She knew where she'd find her comfort. She leaned on Ash's shoulder and rested her head there. 

Misty: Please, let me stay like this until I fall asleep. 

Ash smiled, he allowed Misty to sleep on his shoulder. The fire slowly died down until it blew out, by then everyone was at peace. 

***** 

Every time I take this headband off I start to think about my past. It's been a very fulfilling past. This headband had been one of great reminders through out my life. Even if Misty did put it on me after I partly blew up a Pokemon Center in Viridian I recall a different memory whenever I look at this. It wasn't too far from my journey to collect my first eight badges when I met up with the only person ahead of me, Gary. 

***** 

Ash continued to walk scouting around to see where he was. Misty was right next to him trying to figure things out as well. Brock had read the map upside down so they got lost for three days in the woods. Ash hardly thought of it as a set back, more like a great opportunity to find some pokemon that you don't normally see around the paths, unfortunately there weren't any pokemon. While traveling down the path once again Ash just sang to himself quietly taking it easy with little to care about. 

Ash: . . . to be a master . . . pokemon master . . . 

Misty: I wonder where we are now. 

Brock: Don't worry. If we're on a path we must be going to civilization. 

Ash just continued to hum out his favorite tune. Pikachu jumped right off Ash's head and ran to the top of the hill. Once there, Pikachu saw some construction work being made. He surveyed the area a bit and got a clue what was happening. He alerted Ash about what was ahead and everyone walked faster to reach the area. There were several busses lined up and several pokemon trainers standing around. The foreman of the construction was getting very upset about the uncontrollable rampage of digletts within the area. 

Foreman: The construction can't continue until the digletts are removed from this area! Use your pokemon to capture them!! 

Ash walked into the crowd and looked around trying to figure out what was going on. Before anyone could do anything a young teenager jumped on stage wearing a blue shirt, had spiky hair, and a ying and yang charm wrapped around his neck. 

Gary: Fear now I shall take care of this problem single handedly. You can rest assure that I Gary Oak will solve this pokemon problem as a sign that I will become a grand master. 

Ash: As if you could ever become a grand master. 

Gary: WHO SAID THAT!! 

The crowd slowly moved away from Ash. Gary looked down at the boy with the red headband. He looked familiar but Gary couldn't place where he'd seen this boy before, until he saw the pokemon league cap strapped onto his belt. 

Gary: Well if it isn't Ash. So what's a loser like you doing here anyway? 

Ash: What else but on my pokemon journey. Maybe it was fate that brought us here seeing how I was traveling in the woods for a few days only to end up meeting you of all people. 

Brock started to walk away, he knew Ash was referring to him about getting lost in the woods. 

Ash: So Gary, you say you could solve this problem with the diglett, I'd like to see you try. 

Gary: I bet you would. Your just trying to take some of my tactics or maybe prepare yourself for the time we battle in the league tournaments. 

Ash: Why rush, we can battle right now! 

Gary: You're on and I'm not going easy on you because we're from the same hometown. 

The foreman tried to stop the challenge but the crowd cheered on for the battle. Everyone seemed to be rooting for Gary. At the beginning of Gary's pokemon journey he had made himself a name with trainers as someone with nearly unbeatable pokemon. So far no one has ever seen Gary lost or was able to defend against his tactics. Now a challenger who was from the same hometown as Gary challenges him, but who is the better? 

Gary readied and got into his stance. This would be a great warm up before he takes care of the problem at hand. Ash got ready in his stance with the wind blowing through his headband. Gary rubbed his charm and Ash detached his cap from his belt. Gary held on to his charm and got hyped up, Ash put on his cap backwards. Both reached for their pokemon and threw out a pokeball. 

Gary: Go Nidorina!! 

Ash: Go Pidgeot!! 

Both pokemon appear at the exact same time and confronted each other. Now it was to see who was the better. Gary knew he's got attack power advantage but since Pidgeot can fly it has good defense. He developed a plan to strike hard and fast before Pidgeot could do any air moves. 

Gary: Quick attack!! 

Ash: Sand attack!! 

Amazingly enough the Nidorina was hit with the sand attack just as Pidgeot was hit with the quick attack. Both Pokemon where on the ground for a bit but quickly recovered, it appeared Pidgeot was faster than Nidorina. Nidorina attacked at random trying to hit Pidgeot, the hits nearly hit so Pidgeot had to dodge defensively. 

Gary: Don't let a sand attack reduce your accuracy! Do double kick to prevent it from taking off. 

Ash: Mirror Move!! 

Both attacks were striking equally, Pidgeot remained on the ground fighting as offensive as Nidorina. 

Ash: Wing attack! 

Gary: Fury Swipes! 

The wing attack struck Nidorina but because Pidgeot's wings were spread during a Fury Swipes attack, it was the main target of the attack. Pidgeot could barely stay up in mid air from the hurt wing. 

Ash: Okay this is it; give it your all for the final attack. FLY!! 

Gary: Tackle it before it can FLY up! 

Pidgeot slowly started to rise higher but Nidorina managed to get close. 

Ash: Grab it! 

Pidgeot moved out of the way of the tackle and grabbed onto Nidorina's back. Pidgeot flew up high into the air then did a downward dive right into the ground, there were was a lot of dust covering the area on impact, no one knew who won. When the dust cleared the pokemon that remained on its feet would be the winner. Finally when things were clearing up there was a scene of several digletts cushioning the fall of Nidorina and Pidgeot. 

Gary: What the!? 

Ash remained silent, there was a purpose why the digletts were acting weird, but apparently they didn't want any battles around the area. Pidgeot headed straight for Ash and returned to its pokeball, just as Nidorina did. 

Foreman: So who won? 

Ash: No one did. The digletts didn't want us to fight here. 

Gary: Impossible how would you have known that! 

Ash: Have you ever asked your pokemon anything and have them answer your questions? 

Gary: What's that got to do with this diglett problem? 

Ash: Maybe you'll understand one day. 

Ash took off his cap and reattached it to his belt. His headband was clear blowing in the wind again just as he was walking away from Gary. Gary heard whispering in the crowd of how Ash nearly beat Gary. If the digletts haven't interfered then the fly attack would have worked and Ash could have won. Gary didn't like the doubts within the group that followed him since he started his journey. He wanted to prove he was better, better than a second-class trainer like Ash. 

Gary: Get back here, we're not done yet! 

Ash: Yes you are. The digletts clearly own this territory. I'd move on if I were you. 

Gary: Punk! I challenge you to a fight! 

Ash stopped in his tracks, he turned around and saw Gary calling him out. Misty rushed over to Ash and got in front of him. 

Misty: No Ash don't! Fighting is stupid! 

Ash: Then I'm an idiot! Alright Gary, make this quick. 

Gary didn't say anymore. Ash got ready to fight, Brock had to move Misty out of the way so Ash had a clear encounter. The two faced off with each other, then within a split moment they both ran right at each other. They both performed a punch but things happened so quickly that no one saw who connected, all they saw were both being on opposite ends of each other. 

Ash: So . . . this shows how come your pokemon is so strong. 

Gary: I guess so. Guess this shows how come your pokemon is so fast. 

They both turned around and faced each other. 

Gary: We'll fight again another time. Foreman, you can't build your dam here, nothing can be done. 

Gary got on his car and left, the rest of the trainers followed in their busses riding off into the sun. Ash explained to the foreman that there was an agricultural society of digletts living nearby. The foreman realized the territory's importance and canceled the construction. In a nearby hot springs Ash quietly relaxed with his body totally submerged in the water. Brock had finished and was tending to camping site; Misty joined Ash in the hot springs to talk about what happened today. 

Misty: So he was from your hometown? 

Ash: Yup. Gary's the grandson of Prof. Oak. Someone like him always think they're some type of bigshot. I wouldn't worry though; he's just spoiled by his heritage. I think he may be one of the better competitors at the league games. 

Misty: Are you alright, I didn't see who hit who in that fight. 

Ash: I'm fine, I guess I'll go help Brock with the camp. 

When Ash stood up there was a dark bruise on his torso, it looked really painful. 

Misty: Hey you're hurt here! 

Ash: Its nothing. 

Misty: No it is something, here, let me take care of that. 

Before Ash could do anything more Misty had her special lotion cream on hand. The warmth of the hot springs made the lotion extra soothing when applied right at the bruised area. 

Misty: Relax Ash. Everything will be fine. 

Ash just smiled, he did relax and remained in the hot springs longer with Misty as she massaged his body. 

Elsewhere Gary was in his room with his assistant. 

Aura: Is something the matter? 

Gary: Nothing. Aura, do you think what happened today was something important. 

Aura: What do you mean? 

Gary: Well, maybe I might have some competition after all when we reach the league games. 

Aura: With that Ash boy? I wouldn't worry too much about him. Just worry about what's happening now. 

Gary: So what is happening now? 

Aura: Well. Didn't you say you'd take me out to dinner? 

Gary: Yup. Our date. Our public awaits us. 

Gary got up but nearly fell back down. Aura carefully examined Gary but Gary refused any help, it was just a dizzy spell he explained. When Aura went ahead he clutched at the bruises left on his torso. There were light bruises but there were three of them. He shut the pain away and walked over to Aura to the elevator for their date. 

That night Ash stared up into the sky from his sleeping bag. He took off his headband and held it in front him. 

Ash: Rivalry . . .today is the beginning of rivalry. 

***** 

I always viewed Ash as someone special. There are other things I viewed him as and one them is the egotistical type. Maybe it didn't bother me much but I knew he had an ego. He became so proud of himself after gaining the required eight badges that he thought of himself as unbeatable. It was true that he was probably better than the average trainer for someone at his age. The three months he spent trying to train his pokemon all resulted in somewhat recreation. There were so many distractions that he could have easily avoided but nope he followed through and laughed through the whole way. He knew he had little time left to train for the league but yet he still found time for his recreation. Nothing wrong with that though, I mean, he did find time to take me out and stuff. Who am I to complain? I mean, I really had a big crush on him so . . . 

***** 

Misty looked around for Ash on the street. She got a call from him that evening saying that she should meet him near the La'ruke. At first Misty thought it was just a small thing but while she walked down the streets she started to wonder about why Ash called her out. First of all La'ruke was a fancy restaurant and specialized in seafoods. Another thing was they were in Pallet; there wasn't anything special but a few humble places to visit and even fewer luxury areas. Another factor was the time of night, it wasn't late, but it was already dark, in fact Ash should be heading home since it's nearly dinnertime. What was Ash planning? 

Ash waited for Misty outside La'ruke. He told his mom he'll be out tonight and told him to keep Brock busy with a few of her baking experiments. Although it didn't sound so bad, he knew his mom to be one of those types that'd bake uncontrollably and Brock would really be in for a long bake session. Then again Brock is somewhat like that so maybe he could keep up with the pace. Ash just wanted to make sure everyone was occupied so that he had his time for tonight. He just wanted to know something, to see if it was true what he felt. 

Ash: Hm, she should be here soon. 

As soon as Ash turned again he saw Misty walking up to meet up with him. 

Misty: Hey Ash! 

Ash: Hey Misty. 

Misty: So what's up? You called me out here for something? 

Misty's heart was beating faster. She thought it was ready to pop right out of her body. 

Ash: Well I was just thinking. Would you like to join me for dinner here at La'ruke? 

Misty's eyes widened and looked right at the restaurant. She could feel her whole body burning with excitement and turning beet red from blushing. Misty could hardly look back at Ash but she smiled, nodded, and replied yes. 

Dinner was full of tension and not only for Misty; Ash had his share of nervousness. He continued to ponder exactly how a guy should act when he's out on a date with a girl. There were many books he read about manners and common styles but nothing really made sense in any of the books. Nothing that really showed what he had to do, all they were was hints and tips of how to impress girls. But Misty wasn't just any girl, she was . . . 

Ash: Misty, how's dinner? 

Misty looked up, she was so busy slicing up her food that she had barely tasted it. 

Misty: I . . It's good. Very good, so tasty. 

Ash: I hear the chef of this place was a former Iron Chef. 

Misty: Amazing. 

Things fell quiet for a moment. 

Misty: So Ash, how'd you find reservations for this place? I think you'd need at least two months advance notice. Not to mention the prices, they're outrageous. 

Ash: You want to know how I got in? 

Misty nodded. Ash wasn't exactly rich or probably didn't have as much public relations like Gary did. 

Ash: The owner of this place is competing in the pokemon league. I was talking to him this afternoon when I was trying to get some practice. I challenged him and also put a bet. I bet that if I won then I'd have a dinner for two at his restaurant. If he won I'd work for him for an entire week. 

Misty: Haa haa haa, everything is a pokemon battle with you isn't it. 

Ash: And you say I don't get my practice in. Well in my practice and training I got us dinner tonight. 

Misty: Lucky me. 

Ash: No actually lucky me. I was pitted up against a Gyrados, a Machamp, and a Fearow. 

Misty: Tough battle, how'd you win? 

Ash: Aw come'on . . . I'd like you to guess. 

Misty: Lesse, Gyrados and Fearow are both weak against lightning so Pikachu must've played some type of a role. 

Ash: Yup! 

Misty: But I bet you had tough competition with Machamp so you needed to use something with just the right amount of power. I'd say you used your Charizard. 

Ash: Yeah! Wow you really know me. 

Misty: Ofcourse, you expect anything less from me. 

Ash: Nope. 

The dinner loosened up a bit. Ash and Misty were starting to talk normally like they normally do as they ate. When dinner was done and dessert served Misty simply smiled at the wonderful time she had. Ash left a few bills on the table for tip but he knew his dinner was free. Both he and Misty exited the restaurant with high laughter and spirits. Misty was clinging onto Ash's arm talking about none important things and about previous adventures they had, she barely realized what she was doing. 

Ash: Wait Misty, its too early to go back. Lets go for a movie to help digest dinner. 

Misty: Okay. 

There was a 24-hour movie theater not too far off. Ash went to the cashier and asked what was playing while Misty looked at all the preview posters. 

Clerk: Right now three movies are playing in about 15 minutes. One is called "Saving Private Bryan", another is called, "Remember the Titanic", and the last one is called, "Mystery's Kiss." 

Ash: Hmm I wonder which one is good. 

Ash looked at Misty, she was just glancing at each poster curious to what each movie had in store for them. 

Ash: I wonder which one she'd like. 

It was nearly instinct that guided Ash or it could have been the impatient glance of the clerk but Ash said, 

Ash: 2 tickets for Mystery's Kiss. 

Ash called Misty over and gave her the ticket. 

Misty: OOHHHHH!!! I always wanted to watch this movie! Oh I'm glad they didn't take it off the theaters yet. 

Misty grabbed Ash by the arm and nearly dragged him off into the theater. She was so excited to be able to finally watch the movie she heard so much about. 

Misty watched the movie with full attention. Ash barely got a glance at it, just knew the basic story, he was too busy looking at Misty. He was in heavy thought while he watched her. Ash knew he felt a strange attraction to Misty, could it be love? He carefully sorted out his feelings; maybe it was love. Carefully he thought about it, he's heart was racing, his mind was in confusion, and he felt an indescribable feeling within himself. Yeah, it was love. Even with all the disasters effects he wanted to feel more of it, maybe by holding her hand. 

Just as Ash held Misty's hand she started to cry. He got scared; maybe it wasn't such a good idea at first. The tears just flowed down like streams, she just cried till the lights started to turn on again. 

Misty: Oh that was such a touching ending. 

Ash: Huh? Wa? 

Misty: Oh I love it when you have a couple kiss at the end. It's just so romantic. I can't help but cry. 

Ash cursed himself quietly; he didn't see the ending of the movie. 

Misty: Thanks for holding my hand. 

Misty blushed as she wiped the tears off her eyes. They both stood up and took a few steps to the exit. Misty felt a sudden rush within her, a love rush as she embraced Ash tightly. Ash didn't know what was happening and within seconds he tossed all reason out in the trash and just hugged Misty back. For a moment, it felt like time stopped. He slowly looked at Misty's face, she was quietly crying. He closed his own eyes and slowly sought out her lips. She expected it, she wanted it, and she felt the kiss that she wanted for a long time now. A kiss from Ash. They kissed on as the remaining of the credits of the movie finished rolling. 

***** 

Its amazing what you don't notice till you start thinking about it. I'm looking at these pictures that Todd sent me during my first pokemon league game. I knew he'd be somewhere around taking pictures but I didn't see him in the crowd. Anyway these are really nice pictures. This is a picture of my first battle and here's another of me on the ice field. All these are great and bring back so many memories. Oh and here's one of Richie, a friend I met at the league games. I'd say he was my own brother if mom secretly had another kid. It was too bad though that I didn't win the pokemon league for that year. I was so excited but I guess I let my ego cloud my thoughts. Well there was something very important on that day as well and it all ties in with me losing. Actually, right now I don't regret losing. In fact it was the best thing that ever happened to me because . . . 

***** 

Ash laid down in the bed he'd been sleeping on since he got into the pokemon league games. He was regretting his lost and he found so many excuses to blame the lost on. For one thing Team Rocket played some role in it. Richie was tough but for him to have a Charizard too took Ash by surprise. His Charizard was just as good as Ash's but Ash's had a terrible temper. Some even said that Ash's Charizard had a fiery temper that could be seen emitting from its own body. During the last battle where Ash and Richie had their Charizards battle, Ash's Charizard had gone wild. Before the battle during some interference with Team Rocket, Charizard had been battling Team Rocket's pokemon for a warm up. What was totally unexpected was Team Rocket had bio-boosters, unfortunately they got the canisters mixed up. There were two types, berserker and sedation. Instead of injecting the berserker formula into their own pokemon and the sedate to Charizard, Charizard received the berserker. Team Rocket was easily defeated but the berserker made Charizard into a supremely wild pokemon that even Ash couldn't control. During the fight between Charizards, Ash's nearly killed Richie's. Ash didn't want any part of some brutal killing especially to a friend's pokemon; he valued everyone and every thing's life so he recalled Charizard forfeiting the match. 

Ash: It was stupid to use Charizard when Team Rocket drugged him. How could I be so stupid, I clearly could have used another pokemon but . . . but . . . BUT . . .!!! 

Ash punched the wooden wall rattling a few things. He cursed to himself again and laid back down. 

Ash: I wanted to see who's Charizard was better! 

Ash wondered if Gary took it this hard when he lost his match. Before even the closing of the pokemon league games Gary left to clear up his mind. Ash was at the parking lot when Gary left. Gary was laying down in his car just looking very disappointed and upset. Ash wanted to talk to him but Aura stopped him. Aura mentioned that there was no point in talking to Gary at this time but she'd try to get through to him. She also mentioned that she'd take him to a place where he could regain his spirits. Ash simply nodded to Aura. She stepped into the drivers seat and got ready to go. Just before driving away Gary stood back up and looked at Ash. Within his eyes Ash could see what Gary was thinking of, his eyes said, "This isn't the end." 

Ash: Ha! It is the end. The end of my chances of winning this league! 

Outside Misty felt the walls rumble again. She was having tea with Brock, Prof. Oak, and Ash's mom Dearia. 

Dearia: I guess he's taking it kinda hard. 

Brock: I defiantly would be the same way if I were him. 

Prof. Oak: My grandson and Ash were really looking forward to competing against each other. Gary dropped out early but Ash still kept going for one more round. I guess he's just really disappointed at how things went. 

Misty: Poor Ash. I better to check up on him. 

Misty entered the room and looked at Ash's bunk. There he was just laying back looking at the top bunk. 

Misty: You might punch a hole in the wall if you keep hitting it. 

Ash turned to his side away from Misty. 

Misty: Aw come'on. You shouldn't be so upset. You did the right thing. You saved another Pokemon's life. 

Ash: I nearly took it in the first place. 

Misty sat besides Ash and held his hand. 

Misty: Ash . . . don't be so disappointed. We all know you would have made it, we all had faith in you. 

Ash: . . . you don't understand. Nothing, nothing, nothing what I planned worked out! 

Misty: Are you talking about battling Gary? 

Ash: . . . that's part of it. I guess I was just filled with so much of the competitive spirit that when Gary lost before I had a chance to beat him I wanted some else I could challenge and beat. Now I think he's girlfriend is going to take him somewhere where he could cool off. 

Misty: I thought that was his driver. 

Ash: Who cares!! 

Ash slammed the wall one more thing with his free hand. Misty placed herself next to Ash trying to comfort his pain. She slightly leaned in and placed her chin on the side of Ash's head. She held his hand and slightly played with it. 

Misty: Ash . . . its not good for you to stay all coup inside here, lets go for a walk okay. I think that wall had enough punishment. 

Misty had a way to being so convincing; Ash sat up and looked at her. She smiled at him but he didn't smile back. He simple put his shoes on and walked out the door with Misty following behind him. 

The two walked around the small town, just walking. Misty tried to get Ash's mind of with what happened but it was no use but she kept trying. 

Misty: Oh look, that ice cream place got a new flavor in. 

Ash: . . . 

Half an hour later Misty was still trying to cheer Ash up, nothing seemed to work though. They were sitting in the park just quietly sitting. Misty tried her best to open up none important conversations but Ash simple just nodded or shook his head at her questions. For a few minutes they sat just not saying anything. Misty realized that maybe if they did talk about what happened it'd loosen Ash up a bit. 

Misty: Listen Ash, why are you so disappointed? 

Ash: . . . things didn't come out the way I expected them to. 

Misty: You're not a big baby Ash. You shouldn't be acting this way. 

Ash: I just wanted to win. 

Misty: Winning isn't everything. 

Ash: Its not that I wanted to win so badly but I wanted to do something when I did win. 

Misty: What was that. 

Ash: I wanted to . . . 

Ash thought about the night before his lost. He vowed to the moonlight that he would tell Misty that he . . . 

Ash: to say I . . . I . . . I love you. 

There was a brief shock. Misty could hardly believe what Ash said. Maybe it was her ears playing tricks on her. Nope it was so clear she could hear it echoing in her mind. 

Ash: When I won the tournament. I wanted to proclaim my love; it'd be the perfect moment. Now that I lost, I can't do that. 

Misty: Ash . . . oh Ash you didn't have to wait to win to tell me that. 

Ash: I just wanted it to be the right time. Its just that . . . 

Misty placed two fingers on Ash's lips; she was in tears of happiness with a smile on her face. 

Misty: Right now is the perfect time. Ash, I've wanted to hear those three words from you since you kissed me. I love you so much. Please, just forget about the tournament, lets just think of us. 

Ash: I forgot about the tournament since the day I kissed you. I just wanted to win for you. 

Misty: You won Ash. You won. 

They embrace each other with heart filed love for one another. Tears just streamed down both their eyes as they kissed one another. Nothing else mattered now, nothing at all. What matter only was they loved each other. 

Ash broke the kiss momentarily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little case. 

Ash: I was gonna give this to you when I won. 

Misty opened it. It was a ring. It was a small diamond ring but it didn't matter what it was, it was the thought that counted the most. Ash took the ring and placed it on Misty's finger. 

Ash: Promise me. Promise me no matter what that you'll always love me. 

Misty: I promise Ash. I promise! 

Once again they kissed, letting everything else melt away around them. It was a love that they both felt for each other, an undying love of all eternity. 

***** 

I'm always asked why I wear a ring that is on a necklace that is well around my neck. Well where else do you wear a necklace? Well the ring is a symbol. It symbolizes me and Ash's declaring of love. After explaining this I'm always asked why not wear the ring on your finger. Well that's because I have another ring and that ring is . . . 

***** 

This was the moment, the most important day of both Ash and Misty's life. Misty looked at herself in the mirror a few times and twirled around just staring at her dress. Her three sisters walked into the room and complained at how long Misty was taking. 

Misty: Am I all ready? Do I look fine. Oh man oh man I can't believe this is happening! I feel so excited. 

Daisy: Misty move it! You don't want to be late for your own wedding! 

On Ash's side he nervously waited for his bride. Brock was Ash's best man and he kept trying to calm him down. 

Brock: Relax, come'on Ash its not like your at some ultimate pokemon league tournament. 

Ash: I think I'd be calmer in that then I'd be here. But but but I'm cool. Oh boy oh boy, this is it!! 

The wedding started, the music played and Ash saw the love of his life, his soon to be wife, Misty walking down the aisle. Ash's mom Dearia started to cry. She leaned against her own husband, Ash's father. 

Dearia: I can't believe it. He only left home eight years ago and now he's getting married!! Oh I'm so HAPPY!! 

Ash's father looked around and everyone started looking at Dearia. He was slightly embarrassed. He was proud of his son too, getting married with his first and only true love. Dearia continued to cry a waterfall of tears saying she was so happy. Ash's father's red suit got damp so he took it off and just handed to her so she could just weep over it. 

Judge: Do you Misty take Ash to be your . . . 

This was defiantly the moment, Misty could barely hear the judge's voice because her heart was beating so fast and hard. She could even hear her perspiration sliding down. 

Misty: I do. 

Judge: Do you Ash take Misty to be your. . . . 

Ash was the same, he could barely hear himself. He heard voices in his head, some saying it was the most important even to of his life, another said this was the moment, and many said, stay calm and just through with it. 

Ash: I do. 

Judge: By the power invested in me, I now proclaim you . . . husband and wife . . . you may kiss the bride. 

The wedding bells rang; everyone stood up, cheered, and applauded at the two. They were proclaimed man and wife, kissing to symbolize and celebrate their union of love and togetherness. 

Daisy: Oh little sister got married. I'm so happy. 

Brock walked over to Daisy 

Brock: That could be arranged. I'm in my outfit, you're wearing that nice blue dress, how about we show'em what a real wedding is all about. 

Daisy: In your dreams Brock! 

Brock: Well you settle for a dance at the reception then? 

Daisy: Sure. Haa haa haa, just hope we don't do some 3-D effect thing. 

Brock: Oh? What makes you say that? 

Daisy: I'm wearing blue, you're wearing red; would be weird to see red suits dance with blue dresses. 

Brock: Haa haa haa, I wonder where they came up with the colors. 

Brock and Misty's sisters watched as Ash and Misty walked down and out where they were showered upon with, not rice, but small balloon pokeballs. Their limo awaited for them and they were just about to get in. 

Ash: Misty. My wife. My love. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive. 

Misty: Ash, I'm the happiest woman alive to be marrying you. I love you. 

They kissed once again before getting into the limo. As they drove off small cans were attached and a sign saying, Just Married. Thus the two love one another thus the two married. 

***** 

So much memories, there were so many things that just trigger back memories. It's good to reminisce sometimes, looking back at the good old days. For one thing is I've slowed down in the pokemon league games. You could say I'm a master already. Is there anything left in life? Sure there is. 

7 year old kid (m): Dad, teach me how capture an abra, it keeps teleporting away.   
8 year old kid (f): Dad you promised me you'd teach me first!   
9 year old kid (f): Nah ah! He said he'll teach me first!   
10 year old kid (m): Dad isn't it time for me to start my own pokemon journey. 

I'm pretty much busy with life. Haa haa haa!   


Authors Note: This is the uncut original story which later evolved into an Ash and Misty fic called "the bet." I am co-writer in that fic so don't get confused when you see the two fics and they are almost exactly alike. 

For those of you probably want to know more what happened in between time frames simple just ask and maybe I'll write it out.   


Epilogue X-tras: 

Giovanni sat quietly in his office signing some forms. His daughter and head secretary Juliet took the day off to be with her boyfriend so Giovanni had to do a lot of his own work for once. He stopped for a moment to massage the side of his head and rid him of some eye strain. 

Giovanni: How does Juliet do this without taking a break? 

While taking a break there was a flash in the room. Once the flash was over there was a tall teenager with different color hairs wearing dark shades. Behind him is Giovanni's legendary bird pokemon of time, Chrono. 

Giovanni: So enjoy taking Chrono out for a "walk." 

Tras: Not bad old man. You can see a lot of possible scenarios in the fabric of time. 

Giovanni: That's good. You do know I'll be sending you out on assignment soon. And don't call me old man! 

Tras: Gramps, your like super old. 

Giovanni: I may have a few years but I'm still youthful. 

Tras: Pwah. All cause of that fountain you found with Chrono Pwah! 

Giovanni: Well are you or aren't you going to be on special assignments and operations. Your parents are retired and they expect you to carry on their legacy. 

Tras: Please, their legacy is nothing but poses. But anyway I'll be your special agent for time problems. Don't worry about gramps. 

Giovanni: Okay I won't. Chrono you take good care of Trans. 

Chrono: Yes sir. 

(Read the fanfic X-tras on my website . . . [http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html][1])   


   [1]: http://members.nbci.com/ashwizard/Main.html



End file.
